Phitsada Juttuporn's Channel
Main Characters Twilight_talking_to_her_friends_S4E01.png|Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash getting excited S4E04.png|Rainbow Dash Applejack_looks_at_Rainbow_Dash_S1E13-3-.png|Applejack Fluttershy_looking_cute_S1E1-1-.png|Fluttershy Pinkie_Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Rarity_is_happy_S1E8.png|Rarity Princess-Cadance-princess-cadence-37075403-1266-720.png|Princess Cadance Snapshot_19.png|Sunset Shimmer Starlight_Glimmer_feeling_hopeful_S6E6-1-.png|Starlight Glimmer Boyfriends/Husbands Flash Sentry.png|Flash Sentry Braeburn_looks_into_the_camera_S1E21.png|Braeburn Quibble_Pants_she_did_way_more_of_that_S6E13-1-.png|Quibble Pants Discord_5C-would_I_lie_to_you-5C-_S4E01.png|Discord Cheese Sandwich 2.png|Cheese Sandwich Spike_at_the_door_S2E21.png|Spike Shining Armor your foal sitter S2E25.png|Shining Armor Prince_Blueblood_one_would_hate_to_slip_S01E26-1-.png|Prince Blueblood Sunburst_smiling_S6E2.png|Sunburst Villains mlp_fim___princess_twilight_sparkle__part_2__by_dashiesparkle-d78icjn.png Chrysalis_'you_were_saying'_S2E26.png King_Sombra_ID_S5E25.png The_mighty_Tirek_S4E26.png The_Dazzlings_at_the_start_of_the_tour_EG2.png Dr._Caballeron.png Latest-29.png Ahuizotl id S4E04.png The Red Guy.jpg Demon_Go-Ne_I.png JumKiller.png X-vi-kingdark.jpg Gin-Middle-Appearance.png Vodka_Profile.jpg Dark_heart.jpg Aunti_freeze.png Dr._Fright.jpg Rat_king.jpg Shreeky.jpg Steve_crop.jpg ODI_Grizzle14.png Catrina.jpg|Catrina Isis.png Delilah.jpg|Delilah 40 - Tyrant.jpg|Tyrant Cerberus.jpg $atan_Go-Ne_1.jpg DK.jpg Dorobon_I.png ZettonUltraman.jpg Lahwhinie as Ursula.jpeg Shenzi as Lahwhinie.jpeg The Mouse Queen as Lahwhinie.jpeg Parents Twilight's_parents_S03E13.png Rainbow_Blaze_ID_S3E12.png Mr._and_Mrs._Shy_confident_S6E11.png Cloudy Quartz nodding in agreement S5E20.png Rarity's_father_tousling_Sweetie_Belle's_mane_S2E5.png Derpy_puts_a_hoof_around_Dr._Hooves_S5E9.png Logos my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-32310685-1600-1000.jpg 70d2d0da-ed67-4ff2-8e81-b70cea821b39.png 4d7b1e30ec859199dcbe7d37ee5fac39.png 1294607.png 717173__little-pony-wallpapers-gallery-wallpaper-wallpaper17_p.jpg my-little-pony-02.png my_little_ponies_together_forever__by_sapeginamoon-d694baf.jpg my_little_pony_by_sugumi_gumi-d637fmo.png my_little_pony_wallpaper__canterlot_background_by_freeze1999-d89468k.png Elements_of_Harmony.jpg 1066443.png List of Movie/TV Series Spoofs: # Quibbleladdin # Quibbleladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Caballeron # Quibbleladdin (TV Series) # Quibbleladdin 3: The King of Thieves # Joshladdin # Joshladdin 2: The Return of Sykes # Joshladdin (TV Series) # Joshladdin 3: The King of Thieves # The Little Mer-Pony # The Little Mer-Pony 2: Return to the Sea # The Little Mer-Pony 3: Twilight's Beginning # Twilight and the Flash # The Pony King # The Pony King 2: Shining Armor's Pride # The Pony King 1 1/2 # The Care Bear King # The Care Bear King 2: Funshine's Pride # The Care Bear King 1 1/2 # Raritylan # Pony Story # Pony Story 2 # Pony Story 3 # Shiningcules # Pinkie White and the Seven Care Bears # Dora White and the Seven Stallions # Beauty and the Dragon (1991) # Beauty and the Dragon 2: The Enchanted Christmas # Beauty and the Dragon 3: Twilight's Magic World # Beauty and the Draconequus (1991) # Beauty and the Draconequus 2: The Enchanted Christmas # Beauty and the Draconequus 3: Blythe's Magic World # Twilightstasia # Braeburn Pan # We're Back! A Pony's Story # The Equestria Book # The Equestria Book 2 # The Care Bear Princess # The Pony Princess # The Secret of NIMH (My Little Pony Animal Style) # The Book of Life (My Little Pony Animal Style) # Dragonatouille # The Changeling of Notre Dame # The Changeling of Notre Dame 2 # Quibble Pants (Garfield) # A Pony's Life # Finding Pipsqueak # Rarityhontas # Frozen (My Little Pony Animal Style) # Shining Claus Is Comin' To Town # Meet the Robinson Ponies # Dragon Party # Shining Armor (Balto) # A Equestria Tail # A Equestria Tail: Button Goes West # Ord the Dragon (aka Frosty the Snowman) # The Cheese Sandwich Movie # The Sword in the Stone (My Little Pony Style) # Jumanji (My Little Pony Style) # Oopsy and Company # Shining Armor (aka Bambi) # Shining Armor 2 (aka Bambi 2) # Ponies Don't Dance # Space Jam (My Little Pony Style) # Fun and Fancy Free (My Little Pony Style) # The Care Bear (The Lorax; 2012) # Sleeping Twilight # The Little Pony Boy # Pony, Inc # Cadancelina # Blythelina # The Road to El Dorado (My Little Pony Style) # The Black Cauldron (My Little Pony Style) # Ord the Dragon (Winnie the Pooh) # The Bee's New Groove # Thorax and Spike: The Movie # Wreck-It Barry # The Wizard of Oz (My Little Pony Style) # The Incredibles (My Little Pony Style) # The Brave Little Pony # Inside Out (My Little Pony Style) # Shining Armor (Shrek) # Homeward Bound (My Little Pony Style) # The CMC In Wonderland # Twilight Sparkle and Spike (Lilo and Stitch) # Twilight Sparkle and Spike (Cow and Chicken) # Shining Hood # Pipsqueaknocchio # Who Framed Ord the Dragon # Tangled (My Little Pony Style) # Twilightrella # The Rescuers (My Little Pony Style) # The Rescuers Down Under (My Little Pony Style) # The Pegasus and the Supercat # The Aristoponies # Enchanted (My Little Pony Animal Style) # Angry Ponies # The Angry Ponies Movie # All Ponies Go to Heaven # All Ponies Go to Heaven 2 # Ponytopia # Heroes (Trolls) # My Little Human # My Little Human: The Movie # My Little Human: Friendship is Magic # My Little Human: Equestria Girls # My Little Human: The Movie (2017) # Care Ponies # Twilight Sparkle (Moana) # Pipsqueak and the Giant Peach # A Pony in Central Park # Pipsqueak's Dragon # Spike the Red-Nosed Dragon Category:My Little Pony-Rockz Category:Channels